The Consequences of Resorting
by jazzmyne16
Summary: Kairo is beginning her fourth year. With her new found father and her friends behind her, she is still dreading going back to Hogwarts with her Housemates there. But when Dumbledore suggests resorting 8 students what will the consequences be? AU and rated because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the inspiration of this story was a dream I had, I've never seen anything like this before and I had to write it! This is AU so if you want cannon, this isn't the story for you. Also Flashbacks are written in _Italics and_ **Bold** letters in _Italics_

Disclaimer - As always I own nothing, except OC's everything you recognise is J.K's

Chapter 1

Kairo sat in her dull room, ripping open the envelope in her hands. Opening the letter she grinned, scanning the paper to find the signature she had hoped for at the end. Remus Lupin. Her dad.

She had found out this near Christmas, last year at Hogwarts. It was uncanny, they looked so alike that the whole class had guessed.

She was glad she found her dad, after 13 years, but it made the Slytherin's worse. So much so that she could not get into her dormitory, or even the Common Room half of the time, and the bullying that had started in her First Year had gotten worse. She saw herself as lucky though, for she had found a place no one bothered her.

_She had walked all night, dodging the Professors and Filch all night. The last thing she wanted was to be taken back to the Common Room, and it's not like she could tell anyone how her Housemates treated her. If there was one way to make a Slytherin more pissed off, it was to rat on one. No, not even Remus could know. Kairo had made it up to the Seventh floor, thinking of where she could sleep. Gryffindor Common Room? No even if she could eventually get in, she didn't want Harry, Hermione or Ron to think the situation was this bad. Then where? Maybe a broom closet if nothing else, but if she was caught..._

_Kairo suddenly saw a door before her, one that was not there moments ago. She slowly and cautiously opened it and peeked inside. She gasped._

_Inside there was a four poster bed, leaning against one pastel wall, across from it a spacious wardrobe. A full length mirror was in a corner, and when she thought of how great it would be to have her belongings there, her trunk appeared out of no where. Seeing another door or the far end of the room she opened it to find a small bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub. _

She smiled back on the memory of finding the Room of Requirement. She had shown it to no one. The more people that knew about it the less likely she was to be able to stay there.

Going back to her letter she read how Remus had hoped she was having a good holiday, and how, now he knew where she was and that she was safe, he was re-applying for his parental rights, and wished to see her soon and home, permanently, instead of having to live in the foster home, she had come to find bearable.

She began to write back, when a huge barn owl began hooting, and tapping its beak on her window. Quickly she stumbled up, the last time an owl came Miss McKay nearly had a heart attack, as she was terrified of birds. Opening the letter, not recognising the writing on the front she read,

_Dear Miss Lupin, _

_I am writing to ask, if you would be interested in a resorting? It has always been my belief that we are sorted too quickly and I plan to see the results of this. Two students from each house in their Fourth Year, are getting randomly chosen for this opportunity, though I thought, given the circumstaces, you would wish to be apart of this. _

_Please send your owl back with Lyall as soon as possible. _

_Hoping you are having a good Summer_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

He's a mind reader, she thought. But smiled, agreeing to take part and sending the owl away.

Fourth Year might not be too bad after all.

* * *

><p>Too soon it was September 1st and after letters from Harry and Ron (the boys were too lazy to write their own letters!) and Hermione she couldn't wait to see them again. She was going to see Remus on Hogsmeade weekends and the only person she had not heard from was Draco, her only friend in Slytherin. Well when the Slytherins weren't looking that was.<p>

She saw him as she tried to find a compartment to sit in. "Draco!" she exclaimed running over to him.

"I'll talk to you later okay? If the others see me..." He began but Kairo cut him off.

"They'll what? Never talk to you? Bully you too? Fine, don't bother then if it'll cause you that much trouble Malfoy!" Kairo stalked off and found the Golden Trio and walked into the compartment they were sitting in with Neville.

"Mind if I join you's?" Kairo said, as they all hugged and greeted her, except Ron. "Still not hugging Slytherins Ron?"

Ron pretended to glower and replied, "Suppose I could, but its not very manly is it?" He hugged her quickly making her laugh. At least she had been missed by her friends.

* * *

><p>"Now that the sorting is done, I have several announcements. First is this year we shall be hosting a marvellous event. The Triwizard Tournement, but more on that in a moment. Can the following students please come up to the front of the Hall please? Cormac McLagen, Parvati Patil, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Kairo Lupin and finallt Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said from the Professors table.<p>

The students went up slowly, all but Kairo unknowing of what was happening.

"It has been decided, that this year 8 of your fellow Fourth Year classmates, are going to be resorted, to see my theory that we are all sorted too soon, is in fact correct."

The Hall watched as they got sorted once again.

"Susan Bones", "Hufflepuff!"

"Zacharias Smith", "Slytherin!"

"Michael Corner", "Ravenclaw!"

"Padma Patil", "Gryffindor!"

"Parvati Patil", "Gryffindor!"

"Cormac McLagen", "Hufflepuff!"

"Kairo Lupin", Gryffindor!"

*Draco POV*

I walked up to the hat, the last to try it on. and the hat, instead of immediately putting me back in my favoured house began talking in my head. "Well a Slythein. I should put you there again. But there's something different about you this time. Not hatred for the Gryffindors as I had thought before. Envy. You wish you could be brave like them. You could if you tried. I see bravery in your mind, you just have to act on it. Where to put you now then. Difficult. I think..."

He shouted the last word for the Hall to hear.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this, so please let me know you're thoughts :)<p>

Abi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Draco_

The Hall was silent, and Draco was too stunned to move. When Dumbledore eventually asked him to join his new house, his feet walked over slowly, still trying to register what had happened. As he sat down at the Lions table, his tie and robes changed. He blanked the rest of the announcments, he knew all about the Tournement from father anyway.

Once everyone began to leave the Hall he followed making his way to the Dungeons, then he halted at the staircase. He had to go to the Gryffindor common room now. He looked out for Kairo and went over to her. "Hey Kai, where's the common room?" He refused to say that it was _his_ now too.

"And why should I tell you? All your Slytherin buddies wouldn't like you talking to me after all." Kairo replied coldly.

"I shouldn't have ignored you I get it, but I don't know where I'm going and I will not sleep in the Halls for Filch to find me!"

"Fine. But its only because no one else would help you if I didn't! Come on!" Kairo sighed and lead the way to the Seventh Floor and said the password to the Fat Lady, who was in a bad mood, muttering about rude students.

"You'll be up those stairs, look for Harry and Ron. Hopefully they put in another bed for you. Oh and behave please. They're my friends and your in there House now," Kairo said in way of goodbye and went over to one of the sofas where Hermione was waiting for her.

Draco rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. He heard them before he was them.

"I am NOT sharing a room with him Harry! He can sleep outside the portrait or with the rest of the snakes or something!" Ron was swearing and shouting, obviously not happy with the new arrangements.

"Ron, I don't like it either, but we'll have to live with it."

Draco decided this was a good time to walk in. "Good to see your on my side with this Potter. I'm going to fix this tomorrow Weasel, but if you don't like it you know where the Hall is." Before either of them could retort, he went over to the bed that had his belongs next to it, climbed in and shut the curtains, shutting out the boys he'd come to hate in the last years.

_Kairo_

Morning came far to quickly, and Hermione was fussing around to get her things ready, already wearing her uniform, when Kairo woke up. "Kai, its nearly 8! We'll miss breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed, now getting Kairo's books out for her.

"Mione, we have 5 minutes until breakfast starts! We won't miss it!"

10 minutes later, Hermione and Kairo were waiting in the Great Hall for Ron and Harry, piling their plates high. When they finally came in, the talked animately about what their first subject could be, and when they'd get Care of Magical Creatures to see Hagrid. They were all happy, but Kairo saw Draco walk in. He tried to sit with his friends in Slytherin, but they glared and said something she couldn't hear from where she was sitting. She saw Draco sit at the eat of Gryffindor table, and people edged away, leaving Draco on his own.

Kairo thought for a moment muttered something to Hermione and stood up with her plate and went over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat across from Draco giving him a small smile while others walking past gave him dirty looks. They sat in silence finishing their breakfast, but they knew all was forgiven and they still had each other.

As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was glad Kario was his friend.

* * *

><p>AN - Second chapter up! Just wanted to mention that I do not have computer access all the time, however I can update Wattpad on my phone so my stories are all up on their and get updated more often on there. So if you have Wattpad and would like to see them a little earlier my username is Munchkindubickas

Review if you like, I welcome all comments, suggestion and constructive criticism :)

Cookies for all!


End file.
